I'm here for you
by JasperThePig1
Summary: This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy! Christine and Michael have known each other since they were babies, but have never been good friends. It came to the point where they just ignored each other.Now they're both 17 going on 18. Christine suffers from nightmares and with B&B in San Diego, Michael insists he will stay with her till they're home. Will love blossom or not?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **I'm here for you**

Authors Note: ** Hey this is my first fanfiction. I'm only 14, starting young! I've always loved Bones and this is my way too show it. I'm super happy Brennan and Booth are together! And Baby Christine is sooo cute! There might be slight confusion, this story is told from Christine's POV however it is Michael who is there for her. Hint at the name. There is going to be a chapter per day, I don't know how many days there will be but it's going to be a multi-chapter. The chapters will probably be looooong, as the chapter will consist of everything that happened that day, 24 hours in one chapter! :o I'm not going to bore you about what's going on in my life, so I hope you enjoy! Remember this is my first and probably going to be my worst **

Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Bones or there awesome characters! **

**Chapter 1**

I've known Michael since I was born. Although we were born in the same year, Michael is in the year above me. He's always used that as an excuse to act superior. My mother always told me my Aunt Angela and she always had an image of me and Michael playing together in the garden, walking to school together and being best friends. Instead what they got was constant bickering. Although we walked to school together, it was never a pleasant trip. Now that we are older we don't bicker or have awkward silences, we just don't communicate in anyway what's so ever. We were both 17 now however Michael is turning 18 in a month. He doesn't stop talking about it. Michael will be leaving for college soon. There was a chap on my bedroom door. Mum was coming to tell me Aunt Angela, Uncle Hodgins and Michael had arrived. It wasn't awkward when I didn't speak to him, which isn't something I find hard to do. Mum had asked me to try and be polite to Michael, possibly even have a conversation. I said I would try but I wasn't promising anything. I've always looked up to my mother, since turning 16 she told me all about her past. She was worried I'd see her differently but if anything, it made me hold much more respect for her. She was an incredibly strong woman. As I entered the large seating room I could see Michael across the room in deep conversation with my father. My dad, is the most amazing, devoted, loyal, occasionally over-protecting, father you could think of. Mum and him aren't married, people don't understand but I don't waste my time with them. What's it to them in the first place? Nothing exactly, my mother and father not being married doesn't effect there life in any way, unless of course their life is in danger and it is portent that they get married, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I'd been standing here for 10 minutes and they still haven't finished there conversation, it was beginning to become infuriating. What could they possibly be talking about that consist of such depth and importance? Nothing comes to my mind. At the very moment I was about to walk over and demand to know what they were talking about, they shook hands, smiling and walked away. My father went over to my Mother and kissed her cheek, momentarily interrupting the conversation between my mother and Aunt Angela. Michael had walked into the kitchen, probably pouring himself a drink. I was still curious as to what they were talking about and decided to ask him myself. I'll be fulfilling my Mothers wish for me to start a conversation. Probably not the one she was expecting.

"Michael?" I asked hesitantly. He turned surprised and curious. No wonder, we had a silent agreement that we wouldn't converse in conversation if possible. "Christine?" he replied with a smile, he was teasing me. He has been for a while now, well when we talk that is. "Ha-Ha, my sides are aching…I have to ask you something". His playful smile faded and I was left with a face of concentration, a good-looking face of concentration. It is fact that since hitting puberty Michael has considerably got luckier in the looks department. He's lost his baby fat and gotten taller, he's also grown his hair a tad bit longer and it now shielded his face considerably well. He was more muscles now, clearly he has been working out, you can see his protruding muscles of his torso through his t-shirt but sadly the t-shirt he wore over it was covering his arms. Michael hasn't been with a lot of girls, surprising I know he dated a brunette in high school, as well as a slightly taller blonde. Not at the same time, I must press that fact! I'm medium in all ways. Medium height (5, 6), medium size (10/12) and medium brown hair. My eyes are bright blue, like my mother however something in my face makes me look similar to the both of them. (Of course you can, is something wrong?" concern flooded his eyes and something inside of me softened. "No, no, no nothings wrong with me!" The concern left his eyes and his usual cocky glint came back. "I was just wondering…erm…what were you and my dad talking about earlier on?" Michael's head cocked to the side and a smile played at his lips "oh, wouldn't you like to know" and again the teasing has begun. "Come one Michael, please tell me! I won't tell anyone, I'm quite trustworthy you know!" I was desperate. This was one of the times I hated the inheritance of curiosity I received from my mother. "Chris, if you were to know you'd have been part if the conversation, however you weren't…you'll know sooner or later". Wait did he just wink at me? Did I just get butterflies in my stomach? What is going on? ".Well if I'm going to know sooner or later wouldn't it be easier to tell me now and I can properly assess the situation?" I don't understand some people's logic these days. "No, that's exactly why. I don't want you to assess the situation, you should go with your gut on this one, and it'll make things better". I could see his point but I hadn't had the slightest idea of what the "situation" was. He leaned in closer to me, his hand beside me, against the wall and said "I'll see you soon, Chris" he winked again and smiled. All I did in return was smile and nod. He walked through the door and started mingling straight away. What was going on! Exactly 1 hour ago I was trying to avoid him. Not much of a fan of him in any way, but now, it's different. My head feels dizzy and my legs are shaky, however it's not in a bad way it's in a way I've never experienced, but I like it. Goodness me, I've got to shake out of this! I picked up a drink and left the kitchen.

I walked toward mum and Aunt Angela and started listening in to the conversation. "Aunt Angela, what colleges is Michael applying to?" I asked curious. Michael never did inherit his fathers love for science, although he did excel in it very well. Michael was more of an artist; he likes to do abstract work. My mother and father are grateful that I inherited my mother's love of Science, as am I; I was brought up in "The Lab" so I already know quite a lot of how everything works. "I think he has applied to Corcoran and American university of Arts and Sciences, I told him to apply to more than two colleges but he was stubborn and insisted that was they were the two he wanted to go to. Where are you thinking of Applying?" she asked. I was still shocked that Michael only applied to two colleges! What if he didn't get accepted in them, what would he do? "I'm going to apply to George Washington University and AU as well. I'm hoping I get accepted into AU it has one of the best programmes". Aunt Angela's eyes twinkled in delight; she always had a dream of me and Michael heading of to college together, looking out for each other and then hopefully becoming a couple. She didn't make that a secret. "Oh so you and Michael might end up going to college together?" the excitement was evident in her voice. I could hear my mum's slight chuckle; clearly she thought she was being quiet. I scowled at her and she smiled in return. "Well it's a possibility" I was trying desperately to change the subject. My mother didn't help by saying "Maybe your dream will come true Ang". Again I scowled at her and she smiled. My Mother secretly wanted the same as Aunt Angela; well that's what she said anyways. "Well Bren, it's a possibility. Just think we could be Mother-in-laws together!" I knew now that I didn't have any place in this conversation and slowly backed away from the gossiping girls.

I looked around the room Dad and Uncle Hodgens were talking, Mum and Aunt Angela were still gossiping and laughing. Michael was sitting on the couch watching T.V and I was here, standing still, doing nothing. I walked over to where my Dad was, Uncle Hodgens was away in the kitchen, so I wasn't interrupting. "Hey Dad, are you having a good night?" I knew he would be. He hasn't stopped smiling all night, since that conversation with Michael. "Yes of course! Are you?" I didn't want to tell him I was curious of what they were talking about and that I was still trying to figure why I felt those things in the kitchen. "Yes! It's been good fun!" At that moment my Dad's phone went off. "Hold on Christine. Booth" he had answered his phone and walked off. Uncle Hodgens came over, "Hey Chrissy, how is my favourite niece?" me and my Uncle Hodge's have always been really close. Since I was a young girl we have bonded over a love of Science. Since his dream of looking in a microscope with his only child didn't happen, he had to settle for his niece. "I'm really good thank you, and you?" I asked. "I'm good as well, are you looking forward to Michael's 18th Party?" he replied. Seriously can I go nowhere without his name popping up in conversation. I smiled falsely and said "Yes of course, it'll be a lot of fun". Uncle Hodgens smiled with a glint of joking in his eyes "are you looking forward to going shopping with your mum and Angela?" I groaned. I had forgotten about that. It's not that I hate shopping, it's just, I hate shopping with them! Aunt Angela doesn't stop until she is positively sure she has the right outfit whereas mum continuously complains about it and Aunt Angela argues back with her and I end up walking away to the nearest coffee shop. "Oh yea…totally" my voice was drenched in sarcasm and Uncle Hodgens chuckled. Dad came through the door "Bones we've got a case. It's in San Diego so I'd pack a bag if I were you," "Okay, we'll go pack" she replied. They both turned to my and ushered me outside, "Are you going to be okay on your own for a couple of days?" Mum asked. "Yea, of course, I'll be studying for end of year exams and I'll phone friends as well. Don't worry" I replied trying to be optimistic. It's no secret that I'm not the most popular girl in our year however I have got a couple of close friends. "We'll phone everyday and if you get worried just call and we'll come straight home" said Dad. "Sure, I will, if I need anything. I promise" I said reassuring them both. They kissed my head and hugged me then went upstairs to pack.

When I re-entered the Living room, the Hodgens family rushed over to me. "Will you be okay on your own sweetie? If not, you can stay with us for a while; you still have your room in our house". I denied the request and they offered to leave and let me get to bed. I hugged Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgens. I smiled at Michael politely, not exactly knowing where we stood now. Were we friends or not. He smiled back. And they all left.

I went for a shower and got into my favourite pyjamas; my favourite band t-shirt, read and navy blue checked shorts and fluffy socks. I don't usually wear this when my mum and dad are home; the shorts are quite a bit shorter than my usual shorts. I went into the living room and put on the music channel and turned it up till it was reasonably loud. I went into the kitchen and made a massive bowl of ice cream and a large cup of coke. I wasn't caring if this was classed as a pig out or not, it was Saturday and I was in on my own. I got my laptop out and lay on the couch for the rest of the night. At first I was studying for my exams but I got side-tracked when I got an e-mail from Michael.

"_Hey Chrissy, how's your night going? Wish I was on my own."_

To say I was shocked by his spontaneous e-mail was an understatement, but something inside me made me feel excited and a smile crossed my face.

"_Hey there, my night is going well. In pyjamas, music blasting and a huge bowl of ice cream! Why do you wanna be on your own?"_

It took him less than a minute to reply.

"_Mum and Dad keep talking about colleges and how it was terrible that I only applied to two, yada yada yada…What you listening to?"_

"_Awe, I'm sure it'll wear off when you get accepted! I'm not really listening to anything. I was trying to study but a certain boy keeps interrupting me…"_

I knew I was teasing him, sinking to his level, but oh well…

"_Ahaha, well this boy seems to be incredibly interesting. Obviously you don't mind or you wouldn't reply ;)"_

Oh no, it backfired! Why was I replying in the first place?

"_Oh is that right? To be honest I'm only replying because I feel sorry for him as no one will reply back to him…"_

Why do I keep playing this game with him?

"_Ouch, that hurt! You can be incredibly insulting sometimes Christine Booth…"_

Wait, is he being serious or not?

"_Oh, sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. I was joking!"_

"_AHAHA! Awe Chrissy so was I! I didn't mean to hurt you now!"_

I could tell he was being sincere now.

"_Its fine, I wasn't hurt :D"_

We continued to e-mail through the night. At about 1:30 I had to finish the conversation as I was beginning to get really tired!

"_Sorry Michael I have to go to bed now, or I might fall asleep right here, right now! It was good speaking with you. Talk soon, Night :)"_

"_It's cool Chrissy, speak too you tomorrow, Sweet Dreams! :)"_

I was dreading going to bed. Usually I feel safe, having an FBI Agent in the house and a Kick-ass Forensic Anthropologist who could make your death look like an accident. But I was on my own tonight and it was really late at night or early in the morning, whatever one you prefer. When I was chatting with Michael I didn't pay attention to the time, just him. I checked all the doors were locked and all the windows were shut.

When I went upstairs I brushed my teeth, dried my hair and went into bed. Sleep didn't come easily for two reasons: It was too warm and I was paranoid. I opened my bedroom window with much hesitance and tried to clear my head. When I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare. I'd always struggled with them since I was small child. That's one of the reasons my mother and father hated leaving me alone, knowing I will most likely have one. This one was a reoccurring one; it consists of me sleeping and someone in the door way watching me. My Father catches him doing it and tries to stop him but the other man is bigger and kills him. Then my mother comes out of her room and see's the man and he kills her too. Although I'm asleep I'm aware of what's going on and can't resurface from unconsciousness. Then the man starts moving towards me, but before I see what happens next I wake up. Struggling to breath I turn on my light and check my doorway. It's clear. I phone my Aunt Angela and she insists on coming over. "Seriously its fine, I only called for reassurance. I'm fine now" I say trying to calm her down. I fail miserably. I hear a faded voice in the background of the call and I hear Aunt Angela's hushed voice, like she is covering the receiver. "Okay sweetie, Michael is going to come over and sleep in the spare room for the next couple of days. Is that okay?" she asked. Today things between me and Michael seemed to shift. We were no longer had the awkwardness between us. I like it this way now. "Yea, that fine with me. Thank you." I replied. I could her smile down the phone and she said "No problem, he'll be there in 10 minutes. Goodnight sweetie." "Goodnight to you and Uncle Hodgens". The receiver cut.

I stayed awake waiting for him to arrive. I would have to unlock the door for him anyways. I heard a slight chap on the door and could hear him saying "Chrissy, it's me, Michael, open up I'm freezing!" I decided to play about a bit "How can I be sure it's Michael. I mean, it could be a murderer for all I know!" I could hear his deep chuckle through the door. "If you want me to prove it then I'll just shout what you did as a young child!" he was waiting for me to reply but I didn't have anything to say. Then I heard "EXCUSE NEIGHBOURHOOD, CHRISTINE BOO-". I unlocked the door and dragged him in before he could finish what he was going to say. He was laughing. I scowled at him "seriously Michael, you've just gone and woken up the entire neighbourhood!" I said. "Well I had to prove I wasn't a murderer and the only way to do it was by doing that!" he said between laughing. I started laughing as well, his laugh was so infectious! I went to help him of the floor when our eyes met. All laughing stopped and we stared for what seemed forever but as soon as I looked away, I missed them. I suddenly remembered that I was wearing my favourite pyjamas. The shorter than my other shorts, shorts. Oh no! I suddenly became very self conscious. "I'll be two minutes, make yourself at home" I said. "I've spent like everyday of life here, this is like home" he said through a smile. I ran up stairs and put on a pair of oversized, grey tracksuit bottoms. Bigger is better than shorter in this case. When I got down stairs Michael had indeed made himself at home. His jacket was flung over the back of the couch and his shoes were sitting beside the couch, surprisingly neat. Michael wasn't necessarily a messy person which always surprised me. There were two glasses lemonade sitting on the coffee table, condensation was dripping onto the table. He had his feet up on the couch, in the same position I was in earlier on. The T.V was on and a programme I wasn't familiar with was on. "What are you watching?" he turned round to me and said "Just a programme about Art, nothing too exciting. Why did you change?" I blushed. "It was cold", the look on his face told me he knew I was lying. If he did know he ignored it and said "You looked good in them" his face was just as shocked as mine. "Thank you" I said, trying desperately to hide the smile forming on my lips. Michael looked away and continued to watch the programme. "Your welcome" he said so quietly I could barely hear him. The phone began to ring, which was odd at 3 am in the morning. "I hesitantly answered, worried about who it could be, Michael turned round as well. Curiosity obviously wasn't something I only struggled with. "Hello?" I knew worrisome was clear in my voice, but I didn't care. Michael turned of the T.V and scooted several inches closer to me. "Hello?" I said again. "Christine?" the other caller said. "Well, yea, who is this?" I asked. "It's Russ your Uncle! How are you?" I breathed a sigh of relief as did Michael. He turned the T.V back on but didn't move a way. "I'm good thanks, how are you? Long time no see huh?" I missed my Uncle Russ, I only really see him at Christmas. He and his family moved to Arizona four years ago. "I'm good thanks, I know I miss little Chrissy, my favourite niece! I was phoning for your mum is she available?" "Sorry, she's not here, she's on a case in San Diego" I said. "And she's

Left you on your own?" he said shocked. "No Michael is going to stay for the duration of the trip. You know, in case of nightmares" I explained. I could here his sigh through the receiver "You still getting them huh? I'm sure they'll go away in time. Also Michal is staying? Is there something going on between you too?" his protectiveness made me laugh "No, there isn't. Will you be able to sleep tonight now?" I said jokingly. "Yes, thank you for that!" he said laughing. "I'll talk too you soon okay. Goodnight" he continued. "Yes of course. Goodnight". I hung up and turned towards the T.V. "You know we should get going to bed" Michael said. "Yea, I was thinking that too" I agreed. We both stood up, I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "You know Christine, if you have a nightmare or you're scared, I'm just down the hall" he said sympathetically. "I know" I smiled appreciable. He leaned down and hugged me, it caught me off guard at first but soon the warmth of the hug drew me in and I sunk in his arms. We let go, a little too early to me. We walked up stairs together and separated into our different rooms. Immediately I noticed the loss of his body. I went into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note-**Hey again! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! This is the first day Christine and Michael will properly get to know one another. As usual I won't bore you with my life.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or any of the awesome characters!**

I woke up later than I had expected. It was 10:30am. I sauntered down stairs to find Michael sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee. There was something sizzling on a pan. It smelt like bacon. My stomach started grumbling, I was definitely hungry! I walked into the kitchen greeted with a smile, "Good Morning, I guess you finally decided to wake up huh?" Michael said cheery. Maybe he's had too much coffee? "Good Morning to you too, and yes I finally woke up. I never usually wake up this late. Maybe it's because you bored me so much last night. What happened to the usual full of life Michael?" I asked, clearly I hadn't taken long to wake up either. Michael stifled a laugh "ha-ha-ha, I was in my bed before I came over. I wasn't at my best. Wait till you see what I have planned for today! I would wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty and ruined" he said with a wink. "Why have I to dress like that?" I asked curious. "You'll see. Now sit down, breakfast is ready" he said. I sat down and my stomach grumbled again. "Obviously someone's looking forward to it!" he said through a smile. During breakfast we chatted about College's and his 18th birthday. Michael's birthday is going to be in a huge hall in the Jeffersonian. It's going to be everyone's dream of an 18th party. No one will remember mine that is in nine months time. So far away! Mum and Aunt Angela keep asking if I'm going to bring a date. It's awkward because I don't talk to many boys. I only started talking to Michael, yesterday. It's odd to think that 24 hours ago Michael was a complete stranger to me, but now it's not like that at all. There's no awkwardness or bickering, we get on great. Michael is actually really sweet, he offered to come and look after me, however I am anything but a damsel in distress, he jokes around with me, we are always smiling when we're together, and I think he is the only boy to make my blush! I certainly know I've never felt the butterflies and tingling around anyone else except from him. After breakfast we both went to get ready for whatever he had planned. I went for an extended shower. I put on a pair of old combats, a black vest top, a black zipper and black converse. I don't usually wear black but it seemed appropriate considering I was to wear old clothes. I put my hair in a messy bun and didn't bother with any make up. I brushed my teeth and ran down stairs. I got two to-go-cups from the cupboard and pour us some coffee. When Michael came down stairs I saw we were almost matching. He was wearing old combats with a black zipper and black converse except he was wearing a white t-shirt, "How did you get new clothes so fast?" I asked. "Not everyone sleeps till 10:30 and also there is this invention called "a car" you should try it sometime" sarcasm was evident in his voice. "Ha-ha-ha your hilarious Michael…" sarcasm was evident in my voice as well. I gave Michael his coffee and of we went.

The duration of the car ride was about an hour. I had no idea where we were. We were driving towards a building and there were fields and hills surrounding it. "Can you please tell me where we are now?" I was desperate now. " I guess I can. We are going Paintballing!" he was clearly excited. So was I! "I've never been before, I'm really looking forward to it!" I exclaimed. We parked and I noticed we were walking less than an inch away from each other. I was glad to be observant now. It took about half an hour to get our gear on. Then we were ushered outside. It was a reasonably warm day so we took of our zippers. I finally saw the strong arms I'd been thinking of when we were in the kitchen yesterday. I was in a daze when the first paintball hit me, I wisped round and saw Michael trying to stifle a laugh. It was war! I hit him in the chest and the laughing stopped. He had a determined look but his smile never left his face. We both were of running before the leader could blow the horn to begin. I ran to the nearest tree and ducked. There were 4 other players but even they could tell, this was only between me and him. We both have always been competitive. One of the main reasons we argued because we both thought we were right and that the other cheated. Did I forget to mention we're both stubborn? I inherited mine from both my parents. Michael inherited his from his mother. I locked and loaded my gun, peeked from behind the tree. I could just see him, bent behind a bush thinking he was safe. He seemed distracted, probably by his gun. I sneaked from behind my tree so I was standing in front of the bush he was hid behind. He must have felt a presence and turned round to face me, as he was doing so I shot my gun and a giant green paint pellet hit him in the stomach. Of course he was wearing protection. I started laughing at the startled look on his face. His eyes were wide open and his lips were just parted and the corners were rising up. Before I had time to think, he hit me back. A giant purple splotch had now taken residence on my armour. Michael started laughing and then so did I. I told you his laugh was infectious. For the remainder of the session we just started having a laugh and hitting each other every now and again. I don't think I've laughed so much in all my life.

After returning our armour and guns, we headed back to the car. Still giddy from paintballing I asked "What are we doing now?" I was more excited than I should be. Michael stared at me then started laughing "Now we're going for food, anywhere you want to go?" he asked. I didn't reply, I was too transfixed in his eyes. They were a unique colour. In the middle around his pupil was crystal blue but gradually got darker till the rim of his iris, which was dark blue. They were gorgeous. I then looked at his hair. The lovely rich colour of brown it was. I could tell his hair was soft just from looking at it and the gentle waves that weaved through it. It took everything in me not to lean forward and touch it. Also his skin was so clear and there wasn't a slight crease, wrinkle, spot or scar anywhere to be seen. And then my eyes fell on his lips. They were soft and a red/pink colour. They were perfect. My eyes drew back to his eyes and I could see he looked concerned. That's when I realised I hadn't answered his question yet. "Oh…um…I don't mind, I'm easy." I said stuttering. He still looked concerned but let it go "okay, how about the diner? It's easy and close and we always know what to order" he said with that gorgeous smile of his. "Yea, sure sounds good too me" I said, returning the smile.

The drive to the diner was what you would expect. Filled with music playing and the occasional chatter, when we arrived at the diner the kind waitress smiled at us. She was familiar with our faces as our mums and dads were never out of this place. "Hello kids, what can I get you both?" she asked cheerily. "I'll have the bacon and cheese burger with fries and Chrissy will have the soup of the day with a side plate of chips. Am I right?" he asked looking directly at me. I was stunned he knew what I wanted. I never knew he paid that much attention. "Your right" I said back. He smiled triumphantly like knowing my order was an achievement. The waitress, Sally, chuckled slightly "alright you two, coming right up" and she walked away. Michael was staring out side the window when I finally picked up the courage to say "Who are you taking to your party?" he turned around abruptly. Obviously I had taken him by surprise. This will be one of those "lying in bed thinking" subjects later on. "Well, there is this one girl I would like to take. But I'm not sure if she'd accept. We just started hanging out and I think she's pretty cool. Who are you going to take?" he asked curiously. Something inside me deflated. It was good Michael had someone he was interested in and I was happy for him but I couldn't help feel envious of that girl. Someone as good as him crushing on her is obviously something to be happy about. "I was thinking of going alone. I don't talk to many guys and I get shy around them" I said sadly. "You're talking to me and you're not shy? And last time I checked, I was a guy" he was trying to make me feel better. "Yea but your different, I've known you forever and your just an easy person to get along with." I could see he was thinking things over. "But you're a beautiful girl, there's nothing to be shy about. You're funny, smart and pretty. Basically you're the whole package, any guy would be lucky to even meet a girl like you never mind to date someone like you" he said softly. My heart swelled and my eyes started to water. Never has anyone said something so genuine and sweet to me. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, so very much" I replied sincerely. He smiled wiping a tear from my cheek, "Your welcome" he replied in a whisper. At that moment Sally came over with our food, "Sorry kids was I interrupting?" I leaned back and nervously chuckled "No, no it's cool. Thanks for the food" I said "Good good! I brought you both a vanilla milkshake knowing it's both your favourite. Enjoy!" with that she walked away. The rest of the meal was quiet with the occasion eye contact and comment about the paintballing. After paying we headed out to the car and drove home. I was beginning to get tired; it had been an awesome day. My phone started ringing and when I looked at the ID I saw it was mum. "Hey mum how is San Diego?" _"Its good, the weather is gorgeous; I heard Michael is staying with you after having a nightmare. Are you okay? Is he being okay?" "_Yes mum I'm fine, just shook me up a little and yes Michael is fine to. We went paintballing today; it was a lot of fun!" "_Good, so it's not awkward?" _"No it's absolutely fine. Mum I have to go get a shower but we can talk tomorrow okay? Tell dad I love him and miss him. And I love and miss you too" "_Okay I will, love and miss you too, goodnight" _"Goodnight mum." I saw Michael in the kitchen fetching us a drink of water. I was thirstier than I had thought and drank the whole cup in two gulps. "Thanks for today Michael. It was a lot of fun!" "No problem, now if I were you I'd go to bed pronto, you must be knackered. I know I am anyways" he said. "I know. Me too, goodnight" I replied "Goodnight Chrissy." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. This appears to be something we do quite often now. We walked up stairs and again separated into our own rooms. I had a shower, brushed my teeth, got my pyjamas on and raced into bed as fast as possible. As soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep. However it wasn't a pleasant one.

I had another nightmare, this time Michael was in it. He and I were sitting in the park, it's like I'm another person, looking on to us except I'm behind a glass wall. We were laughing and being our usual self's when someone appears behind him. I am trying desperately to make him aware but he doesn't hear me or see me. The other me is staring at him laughing, not even trying to make him aware of the guy. The man behind him pulls out a gun and rests it against his head. "Chrissy! Please don't let them kill me! Please!" he pleads. I am trying to break the glass wall but I can't, it's too strong. The other me then says "Pull the trigger" with a devious smile on her face. Then the man does what's asked. Michael falls into a heap on the floor. I am screaming! Kicking the wall with all my force! Tears are streaming from my eyes and my throat is beginning to ache with all the screaming! My chest is in excruciating pain and I feel lost,. I wake up in cold sweats and gasping for air. My throat is in agony and tears are streaming from my eyes. Michael is here holding me, his eyes brimmed with tears. Obviously I was screaming in my sleep. I look up to him and touch his incredibly soft face. "Sorry" I say roughly. He stares at me startled by what I said and replies "Don't be, it's fine. It wasn't real." After about ten minutes I calmed down. I'm going to regret the screaming in the morning when I'm not able to talk. Michael settled me in my bed and looked me in the eye. "Sweet dreams" is all he says, but in a sincere way and kisses my cheek. He goes to leave when I start crying again. I don't want him to leave. I only just got him back. He rushed back to my side and says "Hey, hey, what's wrong? You're okay?" I stare at him and then say "I don't want you to go, I only just got you back". Michael's eyes softened and he replied "Well then, scoot on over and I'll join you". I did just that and he lay down beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and rested my head against his chest. Just as I was about to fall asleep I knew, I'd never be able to sleep again unless he was right here beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note-**Hey again! I hope you've been enjoying the story. I'd already written these past 3 chapters so the 4th might take a bit longer. I'm planning on only a few more chapters because B&B are only away on a case. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Bones. Pity party of one.

When I woke up in the morning I could here the rain hitting of the windows. Oh well, I guess it's a lazy day in today. I then felt the bed moving. Michael was there. All of last night's memories came to mind; the nightmare, the crying, the hugging and the pleading him to stay with me. Michael is a quiet sleeper, he doesn't snore but he does occasionally do a little snort from time to time. He's a cuddlier, if he has you in his grip, he won't let you go. Not that you'd want to go anyway. I heard a roar of thunder and Michael slowly but surely started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his legs. Then finally he turned round to face me. We didn't speak, just looked into each others eyes. We don't that until the need for a wee became to overbearing and I had to break the force field connecting our eyes. While in the bathroom I used mouthwash, just to freshen up, washed my face and brushed my hair. I'll brush my teeth after breakfast. When I walked into the bedroom again I saw Michael had fallen asleep again. I climbed in beside him; I cuddled into him knowing he wouldn't mind and dozed off again. It was only for about an hour or two but when we woke up the second time, we were wide awake. "Morning, how are you?" he asked smiling. "I'm very well and you?" I asked returning the smile. "Ah same old, same old". We were definitely of to a great morning! We jumped out of bed and raced each other down stairs to see who could make the breakfast the fastest. Childish I know, but it was a lot of fun! I won, mostly because I live in this house and know where the syrup is. We had pancakes, syrup, cream and strawberries. It was the best breakfast I think I've ever had. I poured us a glass of milk and we sat chomping down our delicious breakfast. The wind, thunder and rain filled the silence between us. It wasn't awkward, just quiet. During cleaning the dishes I asked Michael "What are we doing today?" he looked down at me while he was putting a bowl in the top cupboard and he replied "We could have a movie day if you want, because the weather is outrageous". I smiled. I love having movie days, it's so relaxing. "Sounds good to me" I said. We both went up stairs to change. I put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and an over-sized t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail. While staring at myself in the mirror I realised just how much I looked like my mother. I had her crystal blue eyes, her nose and her mouth. However there was something in my face that made me look like my father. I got extra blankets and pillows from the cupboard in the hall. When I retrieved them I turned round and saw Michael's door was half open. I peaked in and saw he was topless. My oh my was he full of muscle. I saw a small tattoo on his left side. I have no idea how and when he got it. He turned round and saw me standing there. He smiled and said "Like what you see?" then he winked. "Well it isn't displeasing if that's what you mean. When did you get a tattoo?" I asked. Curiosity became to overbearing. "I got it 3 months ago. Mum wasn't happy." I can imagine why! "But you're under aged? What is it?" He laughed at me. "I look older. It's a Chinese symbol for Art." He said. Wow. I didn't expect that! "Who cool! Was it soar?" I didn't want one but it was interesting. "A bit, but I could take it" he said with a wink. "Want me to give you one? It won't be permanent". "Yea, that'd be really cool" I said with a smile. I sat on the bed and he got some of his art supplies out. Michael came here a lot, so this was like a second bedroom to him. "What do want?" he asked. I thought it through and said "Could I have the outline of a love heart on the inside of my arm?" "Sure you can". He took my arm in his hands and got the black ink. "When will it come off?" I asked, worried. "In a few days, don't worry". Michael didn't even need a stencil; it was over with in less than a minute. I looked at it and I was amazed! It was a perfect love heart, no mistakes what so ever! "Thank you, it's lovely!" "No problem" he said laughing. I reached up to hug him and he responded immediately. Hugging was second nature to us both now. I kind of liked it. We let go of each other and I chased him down stairs. He won easily. We flung all of the blankets and pillows on the couch. I ran into the kitchen and filled two bowls with popcorn and sweets while Michael poured as a glass of coke each. "What movie do you want to watch?" he asked me. "Hmm… something scary!" I was never a huge fan of scary films but I was in the mood for one. "Sure thing, your dad's got quite the collection. How about Jeepers Creepers, it's a classic". "Sure, sounds good to me" I replied. We into the living room and got comfy. I stuck the movie into the player and turned of the lights. I immediately regretted suggesting a scary movie. I began the movie at the other end of the couch and when the movie finished, I was near enough on Michael's lap. I smiled shyly at him and moved away. Michael just shook his head laughing. "You know Chrissy, its okay to seek comfort in your friend. Especially when you're scared or upset. Just know I'm here okay?" Why did what he just said seem to have more depth than what he let on? "Okay" I said gratefully. I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. Michael leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I looked into his eyes, once again entranced by the unique colouring of his iris. Michael was looking into mine. We both leaned forward. I could feel his breath against my lips. Our lips grazed, when the phone went. We both groaned and I reluctantly pulled away. "Hello?" I said obviously irritated. "Well hello to you to Christine, you sound cheery? Is my son there?" "Sorry I was…in the middle of something. Yes he's sitting beside me, do you want to talk to him?" I asked. "Oh, did he have something to do with the thing I interrupted?" she asked, hopefulness in her voice. I sighed "Yes". I didn't care about being nonchalant anymore. I could hear her gasp through the receiver. "Oh! Sorry! Could I steal him for a moment or two?" "Sure, Michael your mums on the phone" he groaned. "Seriously, she interrupted us, of all people I was her!" I laughed and handed him the phone. He walked into the hallway. I went into the kitchen to pour us some more juice and put make us a sandwiches. It was 1:30, and appropriate lunch time. I was just finishing up when Michael walked in. A smile played at his lips. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Oh for no reason" he said, the smile never leaving his lips. He stood less than an inch away from me and leaned down towards my face. "Where were we about 10 minutes ago?" he teased. I laughed "I don't know you'll have to remind me". At that moment he leaned in and our lips touched. The kiss was tender, soft. Everything you would want your first kiss to be. I got butterflies and my head went dizzy. My legs weakened and my eyes fluttered closed. The kiss grew deeper and I thought I was going to pass out. I never thought, in my life, I would be standing in my kitchen, kissing Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgens! I never could believe that he would make me feel so very much in Heaven! The need for air became to domineering and I had to reluctantly pull back. Our foreheads rested against each other and we looked into each others eyes, smiling. "That's where we were heading I'm sure". "Oh yea, I remember now" he pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a while before he pulled back and insisted that if he didn't eat, he would starve, typical. We grabbed our plates and walked through to the Living room. I was confused, where did we stand now? Were we friends or more than friends? "Where do we stand now, Michael?" he looked up from his sandwich and moved towards me. He took my hand in his, stroking it with his thumb "Whatever you want us to be?" he said softly. "I…I want us to be more…than friends" I was dumbfounded at myself! Since when did I have the courage to say something like that? "So do I" is all he responded. I turned to look at his and pulled him in for a kiss. This time it was more fiery and passionate. My hands grabbed his t-shirt pulling him forward. His hands roamed through my hair. I was lucky I was it the night before instead of leaving it! We pulled away at the same time. He kissed my forehead and said "I'm going to get another movie, wait here". I tried my very best to wink at him but I failed miserably. He laughed and winked back at me, like he was a pro at it. He came down with 3 DVD's, there was "Seven Pounds", "The good, the bad and the ugly", "Finding Nemo" and "The dark Knight". He was quite the collection. In the end we watched "The good the bad and the ugly". I didn't object at all. We both were hungry by the time the movie finished and we phoned in a Pizza. While waiting on the pizza to arrive, Michael and I watched some T.V in a comfortable silence. "Knock, Knock" it was the pizza guy at the door. I jogged to the door and paid the man, with a generous tip. I was in an amazing mood, considering the previous events. We shared a pepperoni pizza and joked about when we were kids. We talked about when we all went on a family camping trip and our dad's got so drunk they jumped into the river. We talked about when we went shopping with our mum's and they made us try on so many clothes. It was about 1 o'clock before we went to bed. I did my usual routine and settled into bed. "Michael, you can sleep in here tonight if you want?" He chuckled; he must have known I was asking more for my sake than for his. "Sure why not? I'll go brush my teeth, be back in two". I saw him jog across the hall. Less than two minutes later he was back lying beside me. "You know Chrissy, I really have liked these past 2 days" he said wriggling closer to me, our hands entangled and his arm draped across my waist. "You know what Michael; I feel the exact same way". Wee both smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. This one was the same as our first kiss and the feeling of his lips against mine was becoming familiar and I love it. "Goodnight Christine". "Goodnight" I placed my head against his chest and fell into a deep sleep. I had no nightmares at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at a family party, but here it is! Hope you enjoy! And keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones, yea I know it's sad!**

It was nice, to finally sleep like most normal people do. I've been struggling with nightmares for as long as I remember. My mother and father were confused and upset at first. Confused because nothing in my life had triggered them and upset because their only daughter used to fear falling asleep in case she was to have a nightmare. I know I would feel the same if it was my daughter. As I grew older they became more violent. They would cause me to wake up screaming and jerking. Once I woke up with a bruised eye because I punched myself during it. My parents took me to a physiatrist who said I would outgrow them and we were to be patient. I recently went back about 5 months ago, the physiatrist said I was no longer having nightmares but instead I was having Night Terrors, the causes of which are unknown, much to my dismay. I remember one day when I was 8_. _

_Mum, Dad and I were sitting in Dr Wyatt's living room. Even though he wasn't a qualified physiatrist anymore, he was the best. "So what can I help you all with" Dr Wyatt said in his usual cheery voice. "Do you want to tell him or should we?" dad asked me. "Its fine, I'll tell him. I looked round to Dr Wyatt and started "For years now I've been having nightmares. It can change from being once a week to once a night. They really scare me and they're beginning to mess with my brain. Mum and Dad are beginning to get scared as well. Do you know what is wrong?" Dr Wyatt stroked his chin and replied "Christine, has anything happened in your life? Scary, upsetting or both that might have triggered them?" I shook my head in respond. "Agent Booth and Dr Brennan, can I talk to Christine on my own for a moment?" "Of course" my mother replied. They stood and left the room. "Christine what do these nightmares consist of?" I took a moment to reply and when I did I said "Sometimes I'm being chased by a pack of lions and other times I'm lost and no one can hear or see me. They are really bad". "I'm sorry to hear that" he said sympathetically. "It's cool, I'm getting used to them now. Do you know what's wrong?" I asked curious. "Well many children have nightmares. It is known to be a part of growing up. I promise this is normal and will go away soon. If it doesn't, then there might be something going on". "Okay, thank you for the help" I replied. "It was my pleasure. Now go get your mother and father, they'll be worried". "I will it was nice meeting you, Dr Wyatt". "It was lovely to meet you to. Sleep well" he said kindly. "Thank you, bye" I said while running to the car. On the way hope I told my parents about it_.

And now, at 16 years old, they still haven't stopped.

Michael began to stir and then his eyes fluttered open. "Morning Chrissy" he said groggily while rubbing his eyes. "Morning" I said smiling. "Two minutes" I said then jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I stared at the reflection and got to work. I cleaned my face, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair so it was sitting over my shoulders. I stole a glance in the mirror and approved of what I saw. I jumped back into bed. Michael was more awake now and noticed the change in my appearance, "Someone is looking beautiful as always!" he said then kissed me on the lips. I knew I was blushing but I didn't care, maybe he would think it was blusher. "Thank you; you're not to bad yourself you know". Michael laughed "Yes I do know". We both laughed. We lay staring at each other in a comfortable silence before the house phone rang. I pulled away reluctantly and ran down stairs to answer the call. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi? Christine? It is your mum. I've been trying to phone your mobile for hours now, where have you been?" I could hear anger and worrisome in her voice. "Oh sorry mum, my mobiles been in the kitchen all morning and I'm just out of bed" I immediately regretted the last part! "You're just out of bed? That's not like you, did you have a nightmare last night?" the anger in her voice was gone, she just sounded worried now. "No mum, don't worry, I didn't have a nightmare. I was just…tired" I was trying to cover up the fact that I just loved being next to Michael in an intimate way. "Okay, it's just you don't usually sleep in so late without having one. It's odd. Anyways I was calling to tell you, your dad and I will be home tonight! However don't bother staying up for us coming in, we will be late" she said, obviously excited about coming home. "Oh good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then" I hoped I had sounded happy and not too false. "Yes you will, see you soon Christine, goodbye." "Bye mum" I said, happy the conversation was over. How was I suppose to be happy about my mum and dad coming home, it means Michael will have to move out and I'll need to adjust to not sleeping beside him. How will we tell my mum, dad, Aunt Angela and uncle Hodgens about us being together. They will be surprised at the very least. I have to tell Michael pronto!

"MICHAEL! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted up to him. I heard scurrying and a bang also some curse words, well actually a lot of curse words and finally saw him standing in the hall. His hair was facing all ways and his eyes were wide open. He's never looked more handsome. Now I was looking into those unique blue eyes again. "What's wrong?" he said through ragged breaths, clearly he wasn't used to the early morning rushing about. "My mum and dad are coming home tonight. We'll need to loose all trace of you" I said. "Why do we need to do that?" he asked curiously. "Because my dad's already an investigator, he'll know something is different. I don't want to fuel him" I answered incredulously. "Oh! Your right well lets get to work shall we?" he put his hand towards me. Ushering me to hold his hand, I did as he pleased but with my other hand pulled his head down towards me and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked through ragged breathing and a smile. "I'm going to miss waking up without you beside me, which is all" I said with a wink and dragged him into the living room to work. We spent the morning down stairs and then a fair percentage of the afternoon upstairs. We had had a pretty good day, considering we were cleaning. We joked about and well…kissed a bit. At 6 o'clock we were finally finished and we sank into the couch. "Wow I'm hungry! Do you want anything to eat?" I asked. "Of course, I'll help you, it's going to be our last meal and housemates" he said jokingly. I laughed "Yea, I suppose that's true" I replied. For dinner we made a chicken Caesar Salad with a plate of chips between us. "So, how will we tell them all that we're together?" I asked the question had been nagging me all day. "Well, I don't know actually. We could bring them all together and tell them one night?" he suggested. I approved of that idea; it's the best way to tell them. "Sure, sounds like a plan to me" I said. We chatted about our parents and how protective my dad is and how much of a teenage girl aunt Angela acts like. We then chatted about family holidays and how odd it was that we never talked, and now we are dating.

It was 9 o'clock by the time all the dishes were cleaned and put away. "Chrissy, I better be going now" he said with sadness and reluctance evident in his voice. "I know, I'll see you soon then?" I said with the same emotions in my voice. "Yes! Of course, probably tomorrow, sweet dreams" he said then leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was passionate and full of longing. It made me not want him to go even more. Through panting I replied "Sweet dreams to you too". And he was gone. I went to the window to wave, but his car was driving out the driveway. I went upstairs and began to run a shower, I didn't care about how long I took, I was dreading going to bed without him. When I came out, I looked in the mirror. The reflection that looked back at me was glowing, something I wasn't used too. I dried my hair, again not caring how long I took and got into my favourite pyjamas. As I lay in my bed the familiar smell of Michael had taken over my bed sheets, I was extremely happy about that! I closed my eyes hoping to sink into a deep sleep but of course…I was wrong.

This is what happened this time…

_I'm walking down a corridor. I peek through a window and realise I'm on the top floor of the Jeffersonian. All of a sudden everyone I know, love and care for are walking around me. I try to say "Hi" and get there attention but nothings working. I say "Hello" to my mother and she replied "Who are you?" They feelings inside me are swallowing me up. My own mother doesn't remember me, recognise me. Tears are brimming over my eyes and everyone is laughing. I can hear faint whispers around me. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO I AM?" I yell. Everyone starts laughing again and they all say "No" in a monotone voice. What has happened? Why don't they know me? Why do I care so much for people that don't even know who I am? I look around and notice Michael isn't here. Why would he not be? I care deeply for him and I…I think I'm in love with him. A door appears at the end of the corridor and I run through everyone open the door. There is Michael; he is standing on the edge of the building looking down. "Michael? What are you doing? Get down from there?" I say panicking. "I…I loved her you know? She was everything to me! And for her to leave the way she did…kills me!" he said through tears. "Who are you talking about?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes. "Christine, I mean Chrissy, she was my first love…and will be my last" he said, the tears becoming more frequent. "I'm here, right here! I've not left and I'm certainly not going to!" I say, the tears falling down my cheeks. "YOU'RE A LIAR! You're not Christine; you don't know who she is! Nobody does anymore!" he said, his voice sounding agitated. Michael hadn't turned round yet, so he hasn't saw me yet. "How did she leave?" I decided to go with his plan. "She died! And no one cares. No one knows that it's killing me inside and out!" he said frustrated again. "Michael what are you planning on doing?" I say, worried and frantically trying to wipe tears away. "I'm planning on joining her, in heaven, that's the only place her soul could have gone. She was already an angel" he said, his voice breaking again and sobs started coming from his mouth. I had to keep my sobbing from coming out, I couldn't bear seeing him like this any longer! "Michael turns around and looks at me! Please, just do it!" I say pleading him. He turns round and shock fills his face. "Chrissy? Oh god Chrissy!" he runs towards me and picks me up. We both half chuckle and he kisses me, rough but full of passion. Like a goodbye. "I'll be with you soon" he said. Michael started running towards the edge of the building again. I ran after him "MICHAEL! MICHAEL DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!" I was about to catch him then he leapt. "NO! MICHAEL I LOVE YOU!" my voice cracks and sobs come screaming from my mouth. Tears were falling frequently and nothing could stop it. I need to be with him I thought. I stood up and looked over the top of the building. "I'm coming Michael" I whisper. I'm about to jump when everything goes black. _Someone is waking me up.

"Christine! Wake up! It's okay; it was only a nightmare, nothing more and nothing less. Wake up dear!" is all I hear. I gasp and see my mother and father sitting on either side of me. Concern and sympathy filled all of their features. My throat was ruff and in agony and my eyes stung. I had been crying and screaming in real life as well as dreamland. "Mum and Dad? Do you know who I am?" I asked croakily. "Of course we know who you are Christine, why?" my father replied full of confusion. "You all didn't know who I was. I had died and everyone didn't care. Then...then Michael jumped of the building and I…I was too late to save him!" I say sobbing again and tears streaming from my eyes. My mother and father looked at each other then hugged me again. After I had calmed down we chatted about their trip and who the murderer was. They asked me what I had done and I said I hung about with a friend, technically not a lie, right? It was 2:30am in the morning when they had say goodnight to me and I fell asleep, a good sleep with no interruptions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: **Sorry again for not updating yesterday! I've been really busy lately! Tomorrow I have nothing so I promise an update tomorrow! Thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones; sadly I'm not as awesome as Hart Hanson!

I woke up the next morning and staggered down stairs. My mum and dad both looked up when I walked into Kitchen.

"Hello sleepyhead, how are you?" said dad.

"Hello, I'm good thanks" I replied through a yawn.

"Do you want some eggs and bacon Christine?" asked mum.

"Um, sure, thank you" Still trying to fully wake up.

It's strange not having Michael here in the morning. Not racing down stairs to see who could make their breakfast first. Not having someone to surprise you with a kiss that leaves your heart racing. Sure I'll see him later on, we're all going out for dinner but it won't be the same.

After breakfast I went up stairs too get ready for the dinner. It might be too early but I wanted to look extra nice, for Michael. I blushed at even thinking that! I showered for an extra long length of time. I made sure my hair was properly washed and used my shine shampoo. I shaved my legs and made sure it was all gone. I used body soap so I would smell fresh and flowery.

After my shower I moisturised my face, arms and legs so I would look ultra soft. Then I blow dried my hair and it looks like the shampoo and conditioner came on handy. My hair was soft and shiny, the perfect balance. I applied a light layer of foundation and went for the smoky eye effect. I applied red lipstick which defined my lip shape. It might sound like I'm over dressed but mum and dad are taking us all to somewhere really fancy and they recommended we dressed, elegantly.

I looked at the clock and it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. We were leaving at 5 o'clock. I decided I was going to curl my hair. I made it loose curls so my hair still sat over my shoulders. I pleated the front of my hair and clipped it to the side. The very subtle hints of auburn were highlighted and I kind of liked it! I looked at the clock and it was 3:30pm and we were leaving at 5 o'clock.

I was hunting through my cupboard for something to wear when my mother walked in.

"Christine where are you?" mum asked.

"I'm in my cupboard trying to find a dress" I then walked from inside my cupboard.

My mother gasped which shocked me. What

"Christine, you look beautiful!" she said with a wide smile.

I didn't usually where makeup so this was new for her.

"Thank you mum, so do you" I said blushing.

"I know. Thank you." She said. I laughed, my mother ever so blunt but didn't realise how beautiful she really was.

"Now let me help you find a dress shall I?" she asked nervously, like I would say no.

"Of course" I said ushering her towards me.

We spent half an hour on finding a dress. I settled for a black dress with a brown leather belt. It complimented my figure appreciatively. I wore black brogue boots with black tights. I wasn't a person to wear black a lot but I did on occasion. I took one last glance in the mirror and decided I was decent. I picked up my bag and went down stairs. Mum and dad were standing in the kitchen waiting on me. Dad walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"You look gorgeous Christine. Just like your mum" he said proudly.

"Thank you dad" I said smiling.

I looked at the clock and it was quarter to 5. My dad noticed the time too and picked up his keys and off we went.

The ride there wasn't so long and we were there for 5 on the dot. I saw Michael outside the restaurant and waved at us. I waved back to and he winked at me. Mum and dad didn't seem to notice. When I got out of the car, Michael hugged my mother, shook my fathers hand and then hugged me.

"You look drop dead stunning tonight, Christine" he whispered.

"Thank you, Michael. You don't look to bad yourself" I whispered back and we pulled away smiling. Mum and dad were staring at us curiously and we turned from each other rapidly. Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgens had came out of the restaurant at that moment and were rushing towards us.

"Christine, sweetie you look fabtabulisticous!" she said. Aunr Angela loved when we all got dressed up fancy.

"Me? Look at you! You look amazing as well!" I said.

I wasn't lying; she was wearing a dark purple floral printed dress that hugged her figure with black high heels.

"And don't I know it!" she said jokingly.

She walked over to my mother and father and started chatting with them. Uncle Hodgens smiled in my way then followed his wife. They had an amazing connection.

"So Chrissy, when will we tell them about us?" he asked me quietly.

"We could tell them tomorrow? We are coming over to your place for the evening" I replied.

"That sounds good to me. How will we tell them?" he asked me.

"It'll come to us. Don't worry, it'll be fine" I said trying to calm his nerves.

"Yea your right" he said, a smile forming on his soft lips.

I went to lean in, not thinking, when Aunt Angela beckoned for us to enter the restaurant.

The restaurant was amazing! Everything was shiny and clean. The floors were laminate when you walked in the entrance but when you were seated it turned to a deep red, like my lips. The walls were cream on 3 and then there was a feature wall where it was wallpaper, nice wallpaper with flowers and there stems entwining and twisting. The tables were a dark oak with matching chairs that had a deep red cushioned area on top. I loved this place already!

We were seated immediately and a waiter came by with a drink order. The adults had wine except my father who wanted bear. Wine was to fancy for him. Michael and I had coke, Original right?

"So what's everyone having?" dad asked everyone.

"I'm having their famous Sausage Pasta! It's meant to be amazing!" said Aunt Angela.

"That's what I'm having as well" said Uncle Hodgens. "What about the rest?" he continued.

"I'll have Spicy Chipotle Lasagne" replied dad.

"I'll have the Mushroom risotto please" said mum.

"I'll have the cheese pasta with the chips" Michael said, leaving me.

"I'll have…um…the same as Michael except with the salad thanks" I replied.

The waiter came over as if he was listening in and took our orders. Then our drinks came. This is a fast moving restaurant!

The conversation at the table was running smoothly and because Michael and I were beside each other we held hands tightly under the table, where no one could see.

Dinner arrived and I couldn't have been happier with it. The pasta was the correct softness and the cheese had melted into it giving an incredible texture. I had to soft myself from shoving the whole thing in my mouth! Then the salad was great to. The lettuce was watery and crispy the way I like it and the vegetables were cut into appropriate sizes. I was pleased. The rest of the table seemed to enjoy their meal as well. Everyone cleared there plates till there was nothing left. Then the waiter came over and took the plates.

Once the plates were cleared the waiter asked if we wanted dessert. Of course we all said yes. If the first meal was that good, how good was dessert going to be?

"I'll have the bannoffee pie please" said dad, pleased they sold cake.

"I'll have the Victoria sponge" replied mum.

"I'll have the same please" said Aunt Angela.

"I'll have the chocolate fudge cake" said Uncle Hodgens.

"Make that two" butted in Michael.

And it was left to me now…again!

"I'll have the bannofee pie as well please" I said.

"I'll be right back as soon as possible" the cheery waiter replied.

Like last time the conversation flowed easily and me and Michael were holding hand secretly again. If that's all I got, then I'd need to live with it for now.

"So Christine, Michael, you too have been getting friendly lately. What's going on?" asked Aunt Angela.

My breathing caught and I faintly blushed.

"Mum, we both decided we were getting to old for acting like that and decided to get to know each other better. That's all" said Michael, embarrassed.

"But you stayed with Christine while Booth and Brennan were away, didn't you like kiss or something?" said Aunt Angela bluntly.

Oh no...This isn't going to end well! I think I'm going to throw up!

"What? Michael stayed with you Christine?" said my dad.

"Well *cough* yea he did…I was having nightmares as usual and he came and stayed to make sure I'd be fine. That's all." I said, stuttering.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said mum with hurt in her eyes.

"Mum, I didn't think it was important. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" I replied, worried I'd upset her. She nodded in reply.

Dessert arrived and the mood had perked up because it was gorgeous! I'd never had bannoffee pie before and it was great! I know why dad loves pie so much now. I couldn't contain my groan and let it out, as did everyone else. It was soft and creamy and it just melted in your mouth. I was so pleased!

"How is everyone enjoying there dessert?" asked Michael.

"It's awesome!" I replied, without taking my vocabulary into consideration.

"I think it's fair to say we all agree" laughed Uncle Hodgens.

After we had all finished and had one last round of drinks, we decided it was getting late and paid the bill. On the way to the car Michael stopped me and everyone walked past us.

"I know how we can tell them all!" he said smiling.

"What will we do?" I said excited.

"You can't know, but it's the best way possible. See you tomorrow" he said and he quickly kissed my lips when no one was looking.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" I said with a smile and walked over to the car. I waved goodbye to Uncle Hodgens and Aunt Angela. On the drive home I was beginning to get very sleepy and struggled to keep my eyes open.

When we arrived home, I had a bath for a change and made sure all of my makeup was off. I put on cosy pyjamas and kissed my mum and dad goodnight. I nestled into my bed, turned off my light and fell into a deep sleep, for what it lasted.

This nightmare was the same as last night's except, Michael was trying to push ME off the building. I would kick and scream and beg for him to stop but he would let go off me and pushed me towards the edge of the building. I looked down and saw we were hundreds of metres high. I turned to him and begged once more.

"_Please Michael! Don't push me! I belong alive, please!" I said sobbing._

"_It's not my choice, goodbye Christine" he said in a monotone voice._

_And then he pushed me, I was screaming and lunching from side to side, rapidly trying to stop myself from falling, nothing worked.._

When I did wake up I saw mum and dad sitting beside me again. I felt guilty; they shouldn't have to deal with this. They were soothing me and anytime I tried to talk it felt like razor blades. I was screaming again. I had a cold layer of sweat across my forehead and my duvet was on the floor. This must have been a strong one.

Mum and dad sat with me until I fell asleep again and I was forever grateful they were here with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note: ** Hey thank you for the reviews, they help a lot! This chapter will be when Michael's idea on how to tell both of their parents about them being together. In case there is confusion about the last chapter, only Brennan knew Michael was staying, not Booth. Microsoft went dodgy, sorry if it looks strange. I hope you enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Bones.**

I woke up in the morning still freaked out from that nightmare last night. I heard once that every dream and nightmare had a hidden meaning behind it; I thought it was rubbish at the time but is it true? And if it is, what does it mean? Maybe I'm just being paranoid? I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face. Brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I walked back into my room and pulled on a pair of shorts and a vest top with a baggy zipper. I fastened my running shoes on and ran down stairs. I got an apple and turned on my iPod so it was full volume.

"Going for a run, be back soon" I shouted to my mum and dad.

I was running for about 20 minutes when I saw him. I saw Michael, he was running as well. I picked up my speed, trying to catch up with him. Then I saw her! Michael ran over to her and she hugged him. They were talking and laughing. Then they set of running. She was wearing shorts and a vest top and her figure was amazing, it made me jealous. I didn't know what to think! I had frozen, my body stubbornly not letting me move. I wanted to run after him and demand to know who she is, but I couldn't. My eyes clouded with tears and I was trying to desperately keep them from falling but failed terribly. I finally got my legs to move and ran all the way home, tears falling freely and awarding me with looks from people on the street.

When I arrived home I fell against the door, crouching. My mum and dad were coming down stairs when they saw me. They rushed over and sat beside me.

"Christine what's wrong?" my mum asked me concerned.

I shook my head in response, not trusting my voice.

"Come on, you can tell us" dad said, sympathetic.

"Nothing, it's…it's nothing" I said, my voice growing louder with each word.

I was beginning to get angry however the tears still fell continuously.

"Are you sure?" my mum asked, her concern growing.

"I'm fine!" I said, anger boiling over. I stood up and stormed upstairs, leaving my mother and father dumbfounded. I went to my room I slammed my door shut and lay on my bed. I was angrily sobbing. I didn't know why I was crying, I was confused, upset and angry. It seemed like an appropriate excuse. I went for a shower and cleaned off everything that had happened that morning, I felt better after that.

My mum and dad didn't come upstairs until it was 4:30pm and we were leaving for Aunt Angela's. I wore skinny jeans, a floral t-shirt with a white cardigan and white converse. My hair was in a messy bun and I wore a light layer of foundation with mascara. I looked in the mirror and you could still see that my eyes were bloodshot, I didn't care. When I walked downstairs mum and dad smiled at me, I tried to smile back however I knew it didn't look like a real smile. So did my dad.

"I'm sorry about earlier on, I didn't mean to get angry" I said, cringing after remembering what happened this morning.

"Its okay honey" said mum. She came over and hugged me.

"Yea, that was this morning, lets forget about it" Dad said smiling and came over and hugged me as well.

"Thank you" I said feeling a bit better.

"Well let's get going shall we!" my dad said excited, he loved getting together with the Hodgens.

"Yes, let's leave now" mum said grabbing her bag.

I had butterflies and I didn't know what to do when I got there. My anger was still boiling in my stomach and I didn't know how long it would last.

When we arrived at the Hodgens' house and parked the car in the empty space in there drive way. We chapped on thee door and Aunt Angela hugged us all.

"Hello! Are you ready to have a good time tonight?" she asked excited.

"Yes, I believe we will have a very enjoyable time in your company" mum said with happiness in her eyes. We all laughed at her usage of words.

"How about you Christine?" she asked ushering us into her hallway.

"Um...yea…it'll be tons of fun" I said trying to false happiness.

My aunt Angela eyed me curiously and I faked a smile. Before she could say anything Uncle Hodgens and Michael came into the hallway.

"Hello everyone, come into the living room" Uncle Hodgens said.

Michael came over to us and hugged my mother, shook my father hand and went to hug me but I stepped back and put out my hand. He looked hurt and confused but shook my hand anyway. All of the adults looked at us and must have decided to let it go.

We were walking into the living room when Michael pulled my arm and into his room.

"What was that all about?" he said, his voice rough.

"Nothing" I said looking away.

"Obviously it was, why are you not telling me?" he said hurt and angry.

"Why don't you tell me what your hiding?" I said, my voice getting angrier.

"What are you talking about? I've not did anything wrong" he said with confusion.

."Seriously! You haven't done anything wrong? I was shouting now.

"What have I done wrong? Please tell me!" he was shouting as well.

"HER! You were with a girl today! I saw you! She hugged you and you went running together!" I said tears falling.

Realisation took over his face and he laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Is it funny that I'm crying?" I asked fuming.

"No, no, no, it's just, she's my trainer, do you really think I'd choose her over you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Did you not see her? She was gorgeous!" I say matching his disbelief.

He was laughing again.

"She's 24 and engaged. I've never thought of her in that way at all!" he said laughing again.

I started laughing as well. I was so stupid! Of course Michael wouldn't cheat.

"Oh Michael, I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot!" I said embarrassed.

"It's fine, I'm kind of proud you got jealous, it shows you like me, a lot" he said, his ego doubling.

"Oh shut up, you know I do" I say smiling.

He pulled me into a hug and we kissed a bit. I wiped the tears away and we walked down the hall holding hands, only separating when we got to the living room.

When we entered the living room, food was being set on the table. I was shocked they hadn't heard us from Michael's room, we were yelling at one another. I was suddenly grateful for Michael's room being at the bottom of the hall.

"Welcome back. What were you doing?" asked Uncle Hodgens.

"I asked Michael if I could see one of his drawings. He had been going on about it all week!" I replied.

Michael laughed at my lie. I scowled back at him.

"Okay everyone, dinners out, tuck in" called Aunt Angela.

There was chicken, salad, chips, burgers, mini sausages and more. There were 6 plates out and I helped myself to one. For dinner I had; burger and chips. I went for a change today. We sat at the table and conversation flowed as usual. All of the adults were talking about the recent case they were working on. They couldn't understand why the young girl would be out with an older man in the first place.

"Do you honestly believe it was by choice? This girl was what, 15 years old and she was in a dark alley with a 43 year old man, it doesn't make sense. The girl was pretty and young; she'd be more focused on hanging out with her friends. If I were you I'd say the guy was persuasive and strong" I butted in.

Everyone turned round and looked at me.

"I think she has a point" says dad and others nod.

I felt quite proud and continued eating with a smile.

After dinner we went into the living room and started joking around and chatting. I looked over to Michael and he was laughing with my mother and father. I was sitting with Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgens and we were talking about a species Uncle Hodgens found that he hadn't seen before. I was completely intrigued. I didn't see Michael walking over and as I was about to turn round, Michael's lips met mine. I was momentarily shocked but that's when I remembered, he had an idea to tell them all and this must be in. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was sweet and loving. I craved more but knew our parents were sitting in the room with us. When we pulled away, I smiled at him and he smiled back. Everything was quiet and when I looked around I saw shocked faces on everyone. Aunt Angela was the first to break the silence.

"I knew you would end up together!" she squealed excited.

We both laughed, happy someone approved.

"Well, what can I say? Congratulations!" he said, happily.

Another one down, 2 too go.

"I'm very happy for you both and that you have decided to become a couple" said Mum, smiling with a glint of joy in her eyes.

My smile got wider now that she had approved. Now it was dad's turn.

"I'm very happy for you both. You've chose a good man Christine" he said, meaning it.

"Thank you dad!" I said. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Your welcome" he whispered.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing how Michael and I got together and how long it had been going on for. We answered all the questions and I blushed a lot of times when Aunt Angela asked about the kissing. The evening was very enjoyable and a great burden was lifted from my shoulders after telling everyone.

At the end of the night, when we were leaving, Michael walked me to the door. Mum and Dad were talking with Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgens in the living room.

"Thank goodness we told them, it was getting harder to keep it a secret" I said.

"I completely agree" Michael said. "How have the nightmares been?" he continued.

"Um…they've been interesting" I said, not wanting to tell him what they were.

"What's happened in them?" he asked curiously. Dammit, I'll need to tell him now.

"I had one where, no one remembered me after I got ran over, but I wasn't actually. You were really upset and when I found you, you were going to jump off a building and I ran to get you and didn't get there on time" I said, shuddering at the memory. He put his arm around my shoulder for support.

"Then last night's was the same dream except you were trying to push me off the building" I said, his arm around my shoulders tightened. I knew he was angry and upset about that.

"You succeeded and I woke up before I hit the ground. But its fine, it wasn't real" I said trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, for you having to go through these nightmares all the time, If I could, I'd stop them, but I don't know how" he said, sadly.

"Its fine, I'm used to them now, I'll grow out of them, and everyone says so" I say, trying to smile. I leaned up and kissed him, it was sweet like the one earlier on. We were interrupted by all the adults and we all said our goodbyes.

When we went home we all went straight to bed. It was 11:30 and we were all tired.

I was about to walk in my room when dad stopped me.

"You know, I'm fine with you dating. He's a good man, he will stand by you" dad said sure of what he just said.

"I know dad, thank you" I say.

"But if he doesn't. You know I'll deal with him right?" he said seriously.

"I know you would, Goodnight" I say and kiss his cheek.

"I wash my face, change into pyjamas and curl up in bed. I fall asleep instantly with no interruptions, the way I love it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I'm so, super sorry for making you all wait for so long! This is the last chapter and it's going to jump a few weeks to Michael's 18th Birthday. I have to credit one of the kisses to one of my friends. I have no idea how to write those types of things as I'm only 14 and still to experience love. God that last sentence was cheesy! Anyways I hope you all enjoy and your reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones

It's been a few weeks since the revelation of Michael and I relationship happened. At first my Father was weird about it. Anytime the subject would come up, he would immediately try to dismiss it or walk out of the room. I was upset, me and my father have always been so very close, I'm the typical "Daddy's Girl". I decided to confront him about it. He said that he was acting like such because he didn't want his only little girl to grow up. I reassured him that I was always going to be his little girl; no matter what age I am and that he will always be the number 1 man in my world, he smiled and we hugged. Since then everything has been easier. Dad is less reluctant to let Michael come over and allows me to out on dates with him.

Tonight is Michael's 18th birthday party. I'm looking forward to it. I took an extra long shower, shampooing and conditioning my hair also I shaved my legs and moisturised my body. I stepped out of the mirror and gazed at myself. I looked more like a woman now, I still had my curves and my hair had gotten slightly longer. My face was also more mature, it's amazing what a month could do. I dried my hair and shoved my hair up so it was easier to do my make up. I put on my foundation with a light layer of blusher. I went with dark eye make up and clear lip-gloss. I then painted my nails black and let down my hair. I loosely curled my hair-as per usual-and clipped the front of my hair back. Finally it was time to get dressed. My dress is made of a shiny midnight blue material that ends half way down my thigh. It doesn't have a design to it except it defines my curves effectively. I put on a pair of black high heels and walk around my room, attempting to break them in. I sprayed on some perfume and picked up my bag. I took one last glance in the mirror and nodded in approval and went down stairs.

The party starts at 9 o'clock and at the moment it is 8:30 and when I arrive down stairs my dad was already in the hall waiting. He meets me at the bottom of the stairs and kisses my cheek.

"You look so pretty, Christine" he says smiling.

"Thank you Dad" I say smiling back.

At that moment we hear my mum shout from the top of the stairs.

"Booth is this dress showing too much?" she asks my dad.

"Wow! Look at my gorgeous girl! Look at her Christine, you should feel lucky to have such a gorgeous mum" my dad exclaims proudly.

I nod and laugh in response. When my mother reaches the bottom of the stairs my father takes her hand and kisses her on the lips.

"Less is always better, Bones" he says quietly, thinking I wouldn't hear him. My mother laughs in response, both forgetting I'm here.

I decide not to bring it up, this moment is too special too make awkward. They come back from there little daze and we are off.

The drive to the venue takes about 10 minutes so we were there just in time for the party beginning. No one had arrived yet, typical considering everyone going is under 25 years old, except from the squints. It's a pretty big hall and it looks ultra fancy outside and just as fancy inside. I remember coming here last week to check it out; Michael immediately knew this was the perfect place. I have to admit, I agree. The building is huge and there were bright lights coming from the entrance of the building. It was secluded so we wouldn't be getting disturbances.

We got out of the car and I saw Michael the entrance. He looked as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie with black shiny shoes. His hair was styled messily and it suited him, very well. The lights around him were highlighting his eye colour and those intriguing eyes were staying right into mine. I walked over to him and he met me half way.

"Wow, Christine Booth you look absolutely stunning!" he said smiling widely.

"Thank you! You look not that bad either Michael Hodgens!" I say, matching his smile.

"Oh and Happy Birthday!" I exclaim and hug him.

We pull back but his arms are still around my waist and my arms were still around his neck.

"Thank you" he whispers and leans we lean in for a kiss. It was sweet but it still left me weak in the knees.

"Well, if I get a kiss like that every birthday then I look forward to getting old" he said, looking into my eyes.

That told me he enjoyed it just as much as me.

"I'll give you a kiss like that anytime you want" I say flirting with him.

Michael winks in response and leans in again.

"Right you two, break it up, it's time for the party" says Uncle Hodgens.

We pull away blushing. Michael reaches for my hand and we walk into the hall together.

Michael is so lucky to have an artist as a mum. The hall is amazing! There is banners, lights and ceiling hangings everywhere. There is an open bar and tables set out randomly. There is a stage where the DJ is and a mike, probably for announcements.

"Wow Michael, this place is amazing! Everyone is going to have an awesome time" I say to him.

"All thanks to my mum" He replies proudly. I smile.

About half an hour later everyone has arrived. People from our school are here and some people I haven't seen before had arrived now. I was sitting at a table on my own, Michael was mingling with some friends he hadn't seen in a while and Mum and Dad were dancing, embarrassing right? One of Michael's friends came over, no one except our family knew we were dating, strange but we like our privacy. I knew this guy he was in my Science class. I think his name is Peter, but I'm not sure.

"Hey Christine, good party right?" he says, taking a seat beside me.

"Yea, it's been good" I say, smiling politely. Truthfully I wanted him to go away.

"So what's a hot chick like you sitting on your own" he asked, moving closer.

I hate the term when people say "Hot" in that way, it's not polite and I hate the term "Chick" I'm not a bird, so why call me one?

"Um, I don't know…I just decided to sit here" I say, moving further away.

"You look very fine tonight" he said, winking.

"Um, thank you, I think" I desperately wanted him to go away.

I see Michael look over, he looks concerned. He must have sensed I was uncomfortable. I see him walking over. Just as he arrives at the table Peter asks me.

"How's about me and you skip this party and head over to mine, No one is home?" he says.

I glance over at Michael and see he looks angry and tense.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here" I say.

"Oh so you'd prefer to do it here? Well I know a great secluded hall" he says standing up, waiting as if I was going to follow.

"Peter, I think it's best if you leave now" Michael says, his voice soaked in frustration.

"What? I was just about to show your friend here a good time" said Peter, and then he looked at me and winked. I grimaced.

"As if you were capable of doing that" Michael says. I laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean? Huh?" Peter exclaims, getting angrier.

Michael is about to reply when I butt in.

"How about this, Peter leave me alone, I would never…ever do that with you! And Michael, how's about we go get a drink?" I say, trying to be the mediator.

"Huh, your lose Christine" Peter says, defeated and walks away.

"That sounds good to me" says Michael and we walk over to the bar.

"So I was thinking, we should tell everyone tonight that we are dating" Michael says as we sit down.

"That sounds good to me, who'll say it, me or you?" I ask.

"When I'm giving my thank you speech I could you know, say something like "Thank you Chrissy, my girlfriend?" Of course it would be more romantic" he tells me.

"That sounds like a plan to me" I reply smiling.

"You shouldn't be drinking you know, your only 17, what would your father say if he knew you persuaded me to buy you a drink?" He teases me.

"You would tell you to man up and to stop being to easily persuade" I reply, teasing back.

"I'm not buying you anymore, you know that right?" he tells me.

"That's what you think" I reply with a wink. He laughs and winks back.

"God I wish I could just kiss you" he says.

"Why can't you, no one is sitting with us?" I ask him, confused.

We are sitting in a darkened corner of the room. Everyone is either dancing or getting drunk.

"Because, there's always one person who see's" he replies, saddened by that thought.

"We're going to tell people anyway, does it really matter?" I ask him, mischievously.

He smiles and he leans forward. I meet him half way.

The kiss is soft at first but grows more passionately. I never want to part but we do, quite a few times because air became a must. Next thing I know I am on Michael's lap, his tie is off and I'm about to start undoing his buttons when he stops.

"We can't…no here anyway" he says, panting hard.

"Your right, that would be wrong" I reply, equally panting. I jump of his lap and find his discarded tie. I return it to him and we both laugh. I fix my dress; help put his tie on him. I kiss his cheek and walk away. Acting like nothing happened

I'm wondering around the hall, with a drink in my hand and the events that just occurred still fresh in my mind, when I hear the sounds of Aunt Angela's voice. I look up and see her holding the mike.

"Hey, everyone having a good time?" she asks. Everyone roars in response. Aunt Angela laughs.

"Good to hear that. Now it's time for my son, Michael, to give a speech. He's been working so hard on it and I hear him practis". She's interrupted by Michael, who steals the mike of her.

"Thanks mum, I think dad wants you" says Michael, embarrassed by it all.

His eyes scan the room and fall on mine. He winks and I smile and make my way towards the stage.

"Hey everyone, thank you all for coming out tonight, this has been an incredible party and you all have contributed to that. I want to give some special thank you's out. The first is to my parents. This party wouldn't have happened if not for you guys, so thank you so much" he says, proudly.

Everyone claps and whistles.

"My next thank you is to my Aunt Brennan and Uncle Booth, you two also helped with the party and to be honest, you both have been there for me and I'm so thankful for that" he says, looking at my parents. They wave back to him.

Again everyone is clapping and whistling.

"My last thank you is going to be a surprise for most of you. I want to say thank you to my girlfriend, she's the most spectacular, extraordinary woman ever and I'm so lucky to be able to say she's mine" he exclaims. He looks over to me and ushers the man who is in charge of the spotlight to put it on me. I smile at him and mouth the words "Thank you", he mouths back "Your welcome".

The crowd roars and everyone is clapping and whistling. Aunt Angela and Mum are pushing me onto the stage and Michael comes and takes my hand. We walk to the middle and Michael says.

"This is Christine Booth, my girlfriend" he says, happily.

It was like a scene in a romance movie, but I didn't care.

"Again, thank you to everyone who have came" he finishes and we walk off the stage.

Before anyone see's us we walk through the exit and go for a walk.

Its 2 o'clock in the morning now and the cold night mist is evident in the sky. I don't feel anything as I'm still in a daze of what just happened.

"That was good wasn't it?" he exclaims, obviously still of a high like me.

"Yea, of course it was!" I reply, just as excited as him.

We find a bench and sit on it.

"Christine, I have something I need to tell you" he says, worried.

"What is it?" I ask him, curiously.

"You know, we've been going out for a month now and it might seem early to you, but it's not to me. I mean, I've known you all my life" he starts.

"Yea, that's true" I reply.

Michael leans in and kisses me.

"I just wanted to say, I love you Chistine" he tells me, looking directly in my eyes.

"I love you too" I reply, looking into his eyes as well. We both smile and we lean in again. This kiss was just as passionate as the one earlier on.

"Lets get out of here" I say.

We stand up and run inside to tell our parents we're going for a drive. They tell us it's okay and not to be gone too long.

We get in the car and drive off.

"Mine or yours?" he asks me.

"Mine, its closer" I reply huskily.

And we speed off in direction of my house.

When we arrive I open the door and let it swing shut. We were kissing all the way up to my room, in a fiery frenzy. As soon as we were in my room I pulled of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Michael zipped own my dress and soon we were both naked and lying on my bed. Michael started kissing my collar bone and worked his way down.

When he was finished with me I started on him, kissing all the way down him then started again. We both screamed when Michael released in me.

"Amazing" he said, panting.

"I know, I look forward to it again" I reply, panting just as much.

We returned back to the party. Both of us tired after what happened. The party was dying down when we returned and Aunt Angela said everyone was leaving anyway. I headed home with my mum and dad and just as I was about to fall asleep I remembered. We forgot protection. I fell asleep anyway, knowing I was going to have a chat with Michael tomorrow. I didn't have a nightmare, they've went away recently but one might actually come true. What if I get pregnant?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Authors Note: **This is going to be the epilogue. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. I forgot to say I'll be doing this. Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed and read this fanfic, I'm going to be starting a new one soon just looking for inspiration! The writing in Italics is what happened, not what was happening in the present. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

Here I am, sitting in a hospital bed holding onto the metal bars beside me, as another contraction hits. You hear about contractions being sore and painful but trust me when I say, they words don't sum up how agonising it truly is. I'm lying here by myself. Michael is away signing forms and waiting for our parents to arrive. They are working on a case and are just getting a few things sorted out. I don't mind lying here myself. It gives me time to think about what has happened over the past 9 months.

I remember telling Michael I was pregnant. I phoned him the morning I found out.

"_Michael I have some news I need to tell you. Can you come over?" I asked him._

"_Sure, I'll be over at lunch. Is that okay?" he replied, worrisome in his voice._

"_Yea, that'll be fine. See you then. Love you" I told him_

"_Love you too" and then the phone call ended._

I remember I was sitting on the couch, with a pair of jogging trousers and a white over-sized t-shirt. My hair was up in a bun. I wasn't the most attractive girl that morning. I was sitting on the couch, tears falling freely when the doorbell went. I couldn't find the will to answer, so I stayed put. Michael rung it a few more times before giving up and coming in. I remember him coming into the living room. He was about to ask me something then saw I was upset.

"_Christine, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice flooded in concern._

Because I hadn't talked all morning I remember my voice being croaky.

"_Michael, please don't be angry but" my voice broke at this point "I'm pregnant Michael" and then I started sobbing._

I remember seeing Michael stunned.

"_Chrissy, it's going to be okay, we didn't plan it and I know our parents will freak, especially your dad but we can do this, together. I promise" he said to me, his voice softer than I've ever heard it. _

He gave me a hug and we sat on the couch talking for the remainder of the afternoon about what we were going to do. We agreed that I should tell my mother first and then we'll see what she thinks we should do.

Michael comes in the room at this point.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asks.

"I feel like something is starching my insides till they no longer remain" I tell him.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good" he says in a lighter tone.

"No…it doesn't" I tell him.

"I was just coming to see if you need anything? I'm still waiting on our parents to arrive" he says.

"Um…I don't need anything the now. Thanks anyway" I say.

"No problem, if you need anything, I'm only a text away" then he leaves.

I'm on my own again and another contractions hits. They are beginning to get more painful but I refuse any medication to ease that. If my mother can have a natural birth, so can I. When it's finished I sit back and think about when I told my mother.

It had been the day after I told Michael. She had a day off work surprisingly. I remember being in my room trying to think of how to tell her. I had finally picked up the courage to tell her when she entered my room.

"_Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch. Angela has been going on about a place at work and I thought we should check it out. Angela is coming as well." She tells me._

I remember feeling guilty that my mother would have to deal with a pregnant teenager very soon.

"_Sure, that sounds like fun…Mum, I have to tell you something" I say cautiously._

"_Okay, what it is?" she sits on my bed beside me._

"_You know how me and Michael have been going out and it's a really sturdy relationship. Well we've…you know…did the deed" I tell her._

"_It's not surprising considering your age and the world we live in now" she says, matter-of-factly._

"_Mum…I'm…I'm pregnant" I say finally, tears falling from my eyes._

"_I know" she says, rubbing tears from my cheeks._

"_You know? How?" I ask dumbfounded._

"_I was emptying your trash and there were 3 pregnancy tests sitting on top of it. I didn't want to say because it's up to you to tell me" she says softly._

"_Are you angry?" I ask._

"_I'm not angry. At first I was shocked but I thought about it and there is nothing I could do. Being angry would make more problems and we don't need that" she says._

I remember I start crying again. Not because I'm pregnant but because my mother is extraordinary and I love her very much.

"_Thank you so much mum, I love you" I say then hug her. _

I remember she laughed.

"_I love you too" she said catching one last tear. "Now go get ready, we have lunch to get to" she says playfully._

"_I will mum"._

I remember I showered and put on a red day dress and wore black converse with it. I left my hair natural and put on light makeup.

That was also the day Aunt Angela found out. I remember getting to the café and automatically seeing Aunt Angela at the door. She waved at us when we were parking and I waved back. Then a wave of guilt washed over my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"_Aunt Angela will be fine. Trust me" my mum says. She pushes a piece of my hair back then exits the car. _

I remember taking a deep breath the exiting the car as well.

"_Hey girlies looking forward to lunch? This place Is meant to be amazeballs!" she exclaims._

"_Amazballs?" my mother asks, confused._

"_It's just a saying mum" I tell her laughing._

I remember walking into the café and thinking it was a pretty nice place. You didn't need to be seated so we picked a table in the back right corner.

"_So Chrstine, are you happy school has finished?" she asks me._

"_Yea, I'm glad High School is done with. I was getting bored with it" I tell her, as casually as I could._

"_Have you chose a college yet?" she asks._

I remember feeling something inside me but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"_Um…not yet, I'm not going to go to college yet, I'm going to wait a few months" I tell her._

"_Oh, why?" she asks confused._

I remember the waiter came over at that point and asked what we wanted. Aunt Angela had soup and Mother had a chicken wrap. I had a tuna Panini.

"_You and your tuna Christine, I think you were meant to be a cat" she says jokingly._

_I laugh while mum looks on smiling. I knew I'd have to tell her what it meant later._

I remember there being a casual flow of conversation at the table then the food arrived.

"_Anyway, Christine why aren't you going to college straight away"? she asks again._

_At that point a waft of tuna spreads to my nose and I suddenly feel nauseous. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to get rid of the feeling, but it was stubborn and wasn't going anywhere. _

"_Um…I have to tell you…something" I say, trying to fight of the sickening feeling inside._

"_What is it?" Aunt Angela asks concerned._

_I look at my mother who has sympathy in her eyes._

"_Christine, are you okay?" she asks me._

_The nausea is too powerful and I run to the bathroom._

I remember a group of woman seeing me come running in, they looked sympathetic and exited the bathroom. Obviously they knew the feeling. I remember throwing up and not having the energy to stand up again. Shame and disgust washed over me and I burst out crying.

_My mother and Aunt Angela came running in and Aunt Angela immediately knew what was going on when she saw me._

"_Oh Christine, I'm so sorry for you. I promise it gets better" Aunt Angela says softly._

_My mother sat beside me and started rubbing my back._

"_I'm sorry Aunt Angela, I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to tell you to your face not like this" I say through sobs._

"_It's fine Christine. I'm glad you're okay" she says and sits down beside me._

I remember we sat like that for a further 10 minutes before we got up and left.

Michael enters my room just as I'm about to have another contraction. He rushes to my side and takes my hand. This one felt worse, I really didn't like this part of the labour.

"Our Dad's have arrived. They were at a crime scene together. Ours mum's should be here soon" he tells me.

"Okay, let me know when they arrive" I say gasping.

"I will" and then he leaves.

I stand up and walk to the nearest chair. I couldn't lie on that bed any longer. I start thinking about when our Dad's found out.

_We're sitting in the lab. The case the squints are working on is a hard one and me and Michael brought all of them food. I remember I wasn't eating anything but apples and hard-boiled sweets. The baby wants what I baby wants I guess._

"_Where's your Dad?" Michael asks me._

"_He's in your Dad's room. They are looking at results and your Dad's trying to explain them to mine" I say, laughing at the scene in my head._

"_Bet that's going good huh?" he says sarcastically._

_I reply with a giggle._

I remember Aunt Angela comes in the room.

"_Hey guys, I think tonight would be a good time to tell them you're pregnant" she says._

"_Why?" I ask her._

"_Because you are 10 weeks along and they will start to notice something is going on. How have you hid it so long?" she asks, exasperated._

"_When I had a doctors appointment I said I was going shopping with Michael and when it came to meals and I didn't feel like eating them, I said I had already eaten" I say._

"_What about morning sickness?" she asks._

"_He doesn't know, he tends to not come in my room and if he can tell I've been sick, I say I've not been feeling well" l reply._

I remember I felt incredibly guilty each time that I lied to him. I had never lied to him and it was becoming a second nature back them.

"_I agree, lets tell them tonight" I say to Michael._

_He nodded in agreement._

_Aunt Angela and Mum got them to come into Mum's office. We had stopped by the Thai restaurant down the road and everyone was pleased with what we bought._

_Conversation was flowing it started with the case and then to a show mum and dad watched and then finally too me and Michael._

"_Everyone, me and Michael have something to say" I tell everyone, hesitantly._

"_Christine you told our mums, I'll tell our dads" Michael whispers to me._

_I nod._

"_You might be thinking that Me and Christine have been spending a lot of time together. We said we had been going shopping, the cinema etc but that isn't true. Don't be angry, we didn't lie in spite; we lied because we didn't have the courage to tell you the news yet. Don't be hurt that we kept this piece of news from you all. We were waiting for the right time and that is now. Christine is pregnant and I'm the father" he says. I'm surprised by his lack of fear._

_It's silent for a few minutes after his speech then Uncle Hodgen's speaks._

"_Well…this is a surprise" he says "But congratulations to you both" he walks over and hugs us both._

"_You're not angry?" Michael asks him._

"_No, I'm shocked but there's no point in being angry" he says._

_I looked over to my Dad, there was hurt in his eyes. Tears were collecting in my tear ducts and I walked over to him._

"_Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep this from you, I was worried in case you were disgusted with me" I say letting the tears fall freely._

"_Christine, I have never and will never be disgusted with you. You are my daughter and you always will be no matter what. Do I wish you waited? Sure I do, but I'm going to love my grandchild just as much as I love you" he says, his eyes tearing up as well._

"_Thank you, Dad" I say to him._

_He enfolds me in a hug._

"_You're going to be a great mum" he whispers in my ear._

_More tears fall, happy tears though._

"_Your going to be the best Pop's ever" I whisper back._

_He tightens the hug then we let go._

I start tearing up thinking of that moment. He was the first person to say I was going to be a great mumand he always will be.

I remember the next few months after that. It was full of doctor's appointments, baby shopping and talking about the baby, classes on parenting and sonogram photos. We wanted to find out the sex but the baby was stubborn and wouldn't turn round. Considering both of his parents were stubborn it was a given he would be too. I know he's going to be a boy, mother's instinct as my mum calls it.

Michael enters the room again.

"Wow what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of when we told my dad I was pregnant. Dam hormones" I say laughing.

Michael smiles back at me.

Another contraction hits and it's a huge one.

"Michael get the doctor! I think it's time." I say clutching onto the arm rest.

He sprints out the room and re-enters with the doctor. I'm instructed to go back on the bed. The doctor checks me and says I'm ready to deliver. I smile widely at Michael and he smiles just as widely back.

I was in labour for 23 hours. It felt like a lifetime to me. We gave birth to a baby boy at 12:47 am. He is 6 pounds 5 ounces. They said he was small for a boy but he was healthy. We named him Daniel Seeley Hodgens. I haven't been able to hold him yet. After the birth I lost a lot of blood and had to get a blood transfusion as soon as I was cleared up. Michael's held him and said he is the smallest, cutest baby he's ever held. All I could do is laugh. Our mum's and dad's are in the room and to our surprise so is the rest of the squints, our grandpa's and Parker made it. They don't know our baby's name yet and it's a big surprise to my dad.

"Are you looking forward to seeing him?" I ask everyone.

There is a chorus of "Yes!" and "Of course" from everyone.

"Me too" I reply.

The nurse opens the door and walks in with Daniel in her arm. Everything feels like it's in slow motion. I hear people saying "Awe". I look at Michael and he smiles at me. I look at my mum and dad. Mum is crying and Dad is tearing up. Aunt Angela is crying and Uncle Hodgens is soothing her. Everyone else is cooing at him.

"Wow big family! This is one lucky boy!" she says laughing.

"Here's your mum" she says to Daniel then hands him to me.

An overwhelming feeling of love and adoration takes over my body and I start tearing and laughing.

"Oh my god, he's perfect. Everything about him is perfect." I say allowed.

I could sit and stare at him all day however there is a room full of people waiting for a hold. I pass him to my mum who is the closest to me. I watch them for a minute before turning to look at Michael.

"We did good, didn't we?" I ask him.

"We did the best" he replies and we kiss.


End file.
